


Said The Prince To The River

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise is a prince, Kasamatsu is his servant, and their childhood friendship comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said The Prince To The River

When he was a young boy, Kise loved being a prince. Occasionally, he enjoyed being a princess too, when he was playing with his older sisters. Everyone thought he was adorable, and he’s learnt to use it to his advantage early on, so people let him to anything he wanted. That was probably why they turned a blind eye at his friendship with a servant boy, but then again, Kise didn’t think of it as something that was supposed to be frowned upon then.

He just really liked Kasamatsu; partly because he  _didn’t_  let him do anything he wanted. It was odd and unfamiliar, but thrilling – having a commoner reproach him when he did something irresponsible or obnoxious, or even lightly kick him in the shin when Kise was being too stubborn to listen. But Kasamatsu took care of him too, and not only as a part of his duties – he played with him despite being older, comforted him when he fought with his sisters, held his hand during the storm.

As a young boy, Kise thought Kasamatsu was going to be his friend forever.

But they grew up, and realized why their relationship was frowned upon – it wasn’t becoming of the prince to associate with someone without status, let alone let them  _kick_  him. His parents often laughed at the memories of his “wild” boyhood, and Kise didn’t think it was funny to mock his happiness, but he had to pretend it didn’t hurt. He wanted to immediately disregard their suggestion to choose someone else for a personal servant, to stop spending time with Kasamatsu, but there was something that made him pause – they  _grew up._

Kasamatsu was already a man of eighteen, and Kise was at a vulnerable age of sixteen, and he started getting self-conscious in certain situations – mostly ones involving him being naked, which was at least three times a day, considering Kasamatsu dressed, bathed, and undressed him. Kise didn’t really understand it at first, because they’ve known each other all his life, and Kasamatsu never made him feel uncomfortable, but something changed, and Kise didn’t know how to deal with it.

“You may leave, Kasamatsucchi, I will take a bath by myself.”

Kasamatsu froze for a moment, and the scoffed. “It is true, then. You are replacing me with someone else.”

“No!” protested Kise heatedly. “No, Kasamatsucchi, I just- You make me feel strange.”

“Strange? Strange how?”

Kise bit his lip and tried to concentrate on explaining his feelings without hurting or scaring Kasamatsu, but his mind was blank. He just kept sending him helpless glances, hoping he would somehow  _understand,_  which only made Kasamatsu click his tongue angrily, smack Kise upside the head, and unceremoniously start undressing him. His hands were quick and practiced, but each accidental brush of his fingers against Kise’s naked skin made him shudder and flush.

Kise didn’t need to be told twice to get in the bath, since it hid him from Kasamatsu’s scrutiny, but when his servant unabashedly started taking his own clothes off, Kise found himself wanting to flee. It was a body he’s seen countless times before, a body that never neither impressed him nor filled him with pity, but now he couldn’t stop staring – now he thought it was beautiful.

He positively squeaked when Kasamatsu simply got into the tub with him, drawing up his legs to take as little space as possible and avoid touching, and Kasamatsu raised a curious eyebrow.

“I was going to ask you to make room for me, but I see you are ahead of me,” he said, stretching out on his end and sighing contentedly.

Kise whimpered, trying to disappear. “What are you doing, Kasamatsucchi?”

“Following you around all day is exhausting, brat, I need to rest and relax. Besides, it might be my last chance to do that, as you seem to be thinking of getting a different servant.”

“No, I am not!” objected Kise, abruptly leaning forward, and splashing water outside of the tub. “I would never want that! You are my friend!”

Kasamatsu sighed, tilting his head back. “A friend that makes you feel strange.”

Kise didn’t know what to reply to that, so he just sunk deeper into the water, and closed his eyes, hoping Kasamatsu would simply leave if he ignored him long enough. His eyes snapped open when he felt water ripple, and Kasamatsu’s face was suddenly impossibly close, so close that Kise was too shocked to react, to even breathe.

“Do you feel strange when I am this close, Kise?” he asked, unusually softly.

Kise could only nod. Kasamatsu mirrored the movement, his eyes resting on Kise’s chest. Did he feel strange when Kasamatsu was looking at him? Kise nodded again, and Kasamatsu grazed his collarbone with shaking fingers. When he was touching him? Kise barely tipped his chin down before Kasamatsu took his hand and put it against his own chest.

“When you are touching me?” whispered Kasamatsu, eyes fixed on his.

Kise could barely hear the question over the hammering of his heart, or maybe Kasamatsu’s, and he tried nodding again, but Kasamatsu suddenly pressed his lips to his, hot and wet and trembling, and Kise finally understood  _everything._

He couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop, he kept pushing until they toppled over and Kasamatsu hit his head against the edge of the tub, laughing and groaning at the same time as Kise peppered his flushed face with kisses. It felt incredible, like liberation, and enlightenment, and he wanted to eat Kasamatsu’s chin, and he didn’t care the water was getting cold at all.

“Stop it, brat,” grumbled Kasamatsu, trying to push Kise’s face away from his own, despite the heated protests. “Now, will you let me wash you?”

Kise just sighed dreamily, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck, because he was going to let him do  _anything he wanted_  from now on.

* * *

 

Sneaking around and pretending Kasamatsu was nothing more than a former servant wasn’t as hard as Kise imagined, but no one had any reason to doubt him in the first place. The hard part was keeping his hands to himself whenever he saw Kasamatsu in the distance, to ignore him like prince would, and wait for the night to offer them refuge.

Kise demanded that Kasamatsu still helped him bathe, as he didn’t want to waste time on another servant learning how to prepare the bath the way Kise liked it, and no one questioned him. “It is wonderful that you have grown out of that silly childish infatuation,” they’d say. “You have finally learned how to treat servants properly,” they’d add. “You are an adult, and you will make a great king,” they’d praise. Kise would ignore all that, and wait for Kasamatsu to undress him.

They only kissed for the first few nights, since for all of Kasamatsu’s boldness earlier, he seemed as lost and terrified as Kise felt. It was more than enough for Kise, to just lie close to each other, fingers laced, breathing in the skin of Kasamatsu’s neck, while he lazily scraped Kise’s head. But they were both young, impatient, and drunk on the secrecy, and Kise was always so demanding anyway, and Kasamatsu always so quick to reward him.

They were soon rolling in the sheets together – naked, hot, laughingly hushing each other, until they stopped caring about anything except remembering how to breathe. He was worried that Kasamatsu would treat it as a service, that he wouldn’t let Kise do anything to him,  _for_  him, but he was  _wrong –_ Kasamatsu treated him as equal like he always had, and was  _gorgeous,_  especially when he couldn’t help squeezing his thighs together when Kise’s head was between them.

For weeks, Kise was the happiest person in the entire kingdom – his usual smile that made all the servant girls swoon was even brighter, duties and activities that have always bored him came effortlessly now, his amassed collection of sword-fighting techniques was growing. He’s become bolder, from stolen glances to kisses, and every kick in the rump for his efforts, oddly, made him even happier.

“We ought to talk, son,” decided his father one morning, and even that didn’t alarm Kise. “You have changed.”

“Have I, father?” he singsonged, still elated from the night before.

“I see you have become a man.”

At that, Kise’s heart sunk for a moment, until his father indicated he suspected a servant girl. Ears still ringing slightly and his heart hammering, Kise listened to his father remind him that he was allowed to bed any girl he wanted, or how many he wanted, but couldn’t forget he was going to be king one day.

“Fall in love if you want, but never forget you cannot offer them anything.”

Kise’s breath caught in his throat at that – he never thought actually stopped to think about it. What  _could_  he offer Kasamatsu except stolen nights that would become rarer and shorter after he got married? Didn’t Kasamatsu want a family of his own? What was Kise even  _thinking?_

He wasn’t, that was the problem – he selfishly followed his heart, his libido, and took advantage of Kasamatsu’s poorly disguised kindness. For the first time since he realized his feelings for Kasamatsu, and that they were requited, Kise felt miserable, beaten, hopeless. He locked himself in his chambers, and didn’t even notice Kasamatsu come in to prepare his bath.

“I will take a bath by myself,” he muttered, resigned.

Kasamatsu groaned. “Not this again. What is it this time?”

Kise snorted wetly, half amused by Kasamatsu’s annoyed reaction, half dejected by what he had to do. Kasamatsu was watching him intently, searching his face for some explanation of his odd behavior, and he frowned worriedly when he realized how heartbroken Kise must have looked. Kise took a deep breath and wiped his face, meeting Kasamatsu’s eye.

“Father made me realize that I cannot offer you anything. That I am stopping you from having… a normal life. I will have to get married one day, and become king, and you can be nothing more than a secret for the rest of your days. We need to stop this, before it is too late for you. I am sorry, Kasamatsucchi.”

Kasamatsu’s face was impassive, his brows only slightly drawn together, a sign of thinking. But soon his breathing became labored, an angry blush crept on his cheeks, and his eyes welled up with tears. He charged at Kise, and punched him in the head.

“Do you think I am stupid,  _your highness?”_  he seethed. “Stupid, naive commoner with no idea what life is? Is that who you take me for? Did you imagine I did not know what I was doing? That I guilelessly wished for more than you could give me? Stop worrying about things that have not happened yet. I know fully well what future we have together, and how short it might be – I am in love, not  _insane,_  brat!”

Kise gaped incredulously, shocked speechless by this outburst. He felt ridiculous for worrying, for not giving Kasamatsu enough credit, for trying to give up on the best thing in his life. He faintly registered Kasamatsu muttering to himself about how preposterous the idea of him with a wife was, as Kise very well knew how he was with women, but he couldn’t laugh (even though it _was_  rather sad to watch), because he kept hearing what Kasamatsu said before, and it made Kise feel like never before.

Kasamatsu finally huffed, impatient. “Well?”

“I love you too, Kasamatsucchi,” he said firmly, a wide and uncontrollable grin splitting his face.

Kasamatsu blushed, spluttering. “I know that, idiot! That was not what I me-”

Kise didn’t let him finish, pinning him to the wall and kissing him with all the strength and passion he could muster. He groaned loudly when Kise bit his neck, and Kise had to chuckle. He loved that, the sounds, the heat, the pressure, and he loved Kasamatsu, and he would prove it to him every night for as long as he could.  _After_  teasing him for being the loudest secret mistress.

Kasamatsu response was to grab his hair, tugging sharply to angle his head and glare at him. Kise chuckled and kissed him, long and slow, as if they still had all the time in the world. Kasamatsu was nowhere near as patient, however, and started pulling at his clothes insistently, making Kise laugh into his mouth, less from amusement, and more from sheer delight that filled his heart and clouded his head.

“I swear, brat, take me already, I do not have all night,” grumbled Kasamatsu, flushed and breathless.

His fingers slipped under Kise’s shirt, scraping at his back, and Kise closed his eyes, shuddering, overwhelmed, happy. He grabbed Kasamatsu by the back of his thighs and hoisted him up to carry him to the bed. Kasamatsu was clutching at his shoulders, trying not to look embarrassed and failing miserably, and Kise it was so endearing that would punch himself in the head for being an idiot if Kasamatsu hadn’t already done that. Instead, he gently placed Kasamatsu on the bed, and covered him with his body, pulling away slightly when Kasamatsu pushed his hips up.

“You know,” drawled Kise, softly kissing his chin. “I am not sure if you should be giving me orders, Kasamatsucchi. You’re not the king here~”

Kasamatsu raised a cocky eyebrow and smirked, pointedly wrapping his legs around Kise’s waist. “Neither are you, brat, not yet.”


End file.
